


You Took My Favorite Pillow

by theacedennis



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Ernie misses Bert's smell.
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Kudos: 22





	You Took My Favorite Pillow

They decided they were better off sleeping in separate beds. Ernie agreed as much as Bert that it made sense for them. They liked different mattresses and they both got too hot sharing that close of a space. 

Still, Ernie missed the smell of Bert. They cuddled before bed so they wouldn’t lose each other’s touch, but there was more to it than that. 

Then he has an idea. 

“Bert!”

“What, Ernie?”

In place of a reply, Ernie slid up to Bert’s bed and pulled the pillow from underneath him. 

Better, he thought, tossing his pillow to Bert. Much better.


End file.
